


Modern Day PPG

by RedBloodQueen69



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Modern Day, Slice of Life, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodQueen69/pseuds/RedBloodQueen69
Summary: The Powerpuff girls have grown up now and their town along with them! Can they deal with crooks and bad guys and still have time for their jobs?





	Modern Day PPG

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you all for reading! I wanted to make something for fun and for fans of the original series, I decided to age everyone up and just go with that. And before anyone asks, yes, Gorillaz will be mentioned. 
> 
> Summary: Bubbles is a teacher assistant to her old kindergarten teacher Ms. Keane! It's her first day and first year, but a troublesome girl arrives and causes total havoc! Can she calm down the girl and convince her kindergarten isn't at all bad?

_The city of Townsville, years have passed and our perfect little girls all grew up. Let's go over to Pokey Oak's kindergarten and see how Bubbles is doing at her new job as Ms. Keane's teacher's assistant!_

Bubbles adjusted her name tag to put it at the right place. She was an adult now! And she'd be helping her first, and favorite teacher, Ms. Keane! 

"Ms. Keane, how do I look?" 

"You look great Bubbles." Despite being older, she still wore the same outfit she'd wear when teaching the girls when they were in kindergarten. "Are you sure about the white pants though?"

"I have to make use for these until labor day." Along with her white slacks, she wore a sky blue blouse with a black belt around the waist and low heeled black shoes. She still put her hair into pigtails as well, it was cute!

"Well whatever you say." Ms. Keane said with a shrug. "I'm so glad to have you back Bubbles, you're so big now!" She went to hug her. "What are your sisters doing now?"

"Blossom's in med school and Buttercup's becoming a police officer!" 

"Really? I'm sure they'll do great in both!" The kids began to pile in excitedly. "They're here!" Ms. Keane annouced excitedly, ready for the first day?"

"You bet I am!"

"Hello class!" Ms. Keane and Bubbles said brightly to their new students. They all looked so innocent and cute, Bubbles thought.

"Hello Ms. Keane and Bubbles!" The rest of the class chanted back, although one black haired girl looked down, no one noticed though.

"Today, since it's the first day, we are going to-" Ms. Keane was cut off by the young girl crying suddenly. 

"What's the matter?" Ms. Keane walked over to the sobbing girl and bent down to be at her height. She wore dark jean overall shorts and a gray shirt with black lining. Her skin was green and her reddened eyes were blue, her shiny hair was in a ponytail. "I want my daddy!" She cried. 

"Don't worry," Bubbles went to her height to and dabbed her face with tissues. "You'll see your daddy after school-"

" _I want him_ _now!_ " She screamed, pushing Bubbles and Ms. Keane away. 

"Young lady," Ms. Keane scolded, "you should never, ever, push someone-" 

The girl just began to cry harder. "I don't like Kindergarten! I just want my daddy!"

"How about you sit over there for a while to calm down," Ms. Keane suggested. "I know it must be hard, is this the first time you aren't with your father?"

She sniffled, "Yeah... he's always with me."

Bubbles rubbed her shoulder. "Maybe you should sit down for a little bit. I can get you some crayons and paper to draw with, would you like that?"

"O...Okay..."

"Great," Ms. Keane said, "join back with the rest of us when ever you feel like it, alright? Oh and what's your name honey?" 

"Diana... why?"

"Just needed to know sweetheart. Now go over there for a bit to cool down."

Diana nodded and grabbed her own crayons and paper, she sat in an empty desk, far away from everybody else. 

Bubbles sighed in relief, "I hope she'll be fine for the rest of day."

"I'm sure she will." Ms. Keane said, "It's always difficult the first day, especially for children with single parents. She never mentioned having a mother or another father." 

"I guess it would be, but I don't remember my and sisters being like that." 

"I think it's because even though you weren't with the professor, you all had each other. Diana only has her father."

"That's probably it."

* * *

The first hour was calm, the rest of the class made name tags and pencil holders while Diana was in her own corner drawing. When it was time for ice breakers, she walked to the circle and listened to the kids saying their name and two things they liked. When it was time for Diana's turn, she stood in the middle circle like all the other kids.

"I'm Diana," she said, "I like my daddy and not going to school." She pushed some kids out of the circle as they screamed. 

"Screw you guys," Diana cried, "I'm going home!" She darted towards the door Ms. Keane left open to let in a breeze. 

Bubbles gasped. "Wait! Diana, don't leave yet!" 

"I wanna be with my daddy!" She was almost out the door and when Bubbles flew quickly to pick her up. She was a thrashing, screaming mess. 

"No, no! I need my daddy!" She cried. 

"You can see your daddy later! I promise!"

"I want him right now!" Diana began to sob loudly as some of the kids snickered. 

"Hey, this is the second time today that girl cried!" Said a boy "What a cry baby!" 

Diana wiggled out of Bubbles arms and ran to the boy that mocked her. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer, bearing her tiny fangs. "Listen to me here, jerkface! You good for nothin' bad turd! Say that again and I'll deal with you g-" Ms. Keane pulled her away from the boy as he began sniffling. 

"Diana! We do not fight our friends."

"He ain't any friend o' mine!"

"We don't fight our _classmates,_ better?"

"I still don't like him!"

Ms. Keane took a deep breath, "Since this is your first day and you're very distressed, I'll let you off with a warning. But next time, you're going to have to sit out at recess!"

Diana huffed and sat back down. "'Kay."

* * *

Ms. Keane and Bubbles was handing out lunch for lunch time. Each lunch was the same. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grapes, carrots, a sugar cookie and milk. Chocolate or regular two percent milk, depending on preference. Bubbles handed Diana her meal along with the regular milk.

"I want chocolate milk..." she whined.

"We don't have any chocolate milk."

"Yeah you do, they all get chocolate milk." 

"Because I asked and they said they wanted chocolate milk." Bubbles was starting to get frustrated. 

"Well why didn't you ask me?" 

"Because by the time I got to you, we run out of chocolate milk. But tomorrow I'll save you some-"

" _I want chocolate milk now!_ " She screamed, pounding her desk with her fists. Ms. Keane ran over to see what the matter was.

"Diana! Stop acting like that!" Ms. Keane scolded. 

"Chocolate milk!" She got up and stole about four cartons of chocolate milk as the other kids cried out at her. "You'll never catch me alive!" She ran out of door. Ms. Keane ran after her and dragged her in. "That's it! Give all those chocolate milk back! You're sitting out at recess _and_ I'm calling your parents!" 

"I wanna keep my chocolate milk!" She banged her fists on Ms. Keane's desk and caused left over coffee to spill all over it.

"Oh no!" She picked up the sheet. "This had the students last names and parent phone numbers! And there's only one copy!" 

"Can you check your computer?"

"My computer's been on the fritz for days... we can't call her parents..." 

Diana continued to have a temper tantrum as Bubbles banged her head in the wall. 

* * *

While all the other kids were playing outside with Bubbles watching them, Ms. Keane was watching Diana in the inside. Ms. Keane told Bubbles it was all right for her to go and play with the kids since it's her first day and Ms. Keane had done it plenty of times before. Bubbles was pushing a little girl with brown braids on the swing set as she giggled with glee. This job was difficult, but it was so worth it-

"Diana! You come back here!" Ms. Keane was chasing the young hellspawn as she tried to climb the fence. "I'm never coming back!" She yelled. "I'm gonna-"

"See your daddy, we all know. In less then two hours, he'll come and pick you up."

"I wanna see him now!" 

Bubbles grabbed Diana and pulled her off the fence. She flew her back into the classroomas the bell signifying the end of recess rang.

* * *

 _Fifteen more minutes until the parents will come to pick up their kids,_ Bubbles thought. _Just fifteen more minutes._

The kids were all talking with each other and making new friends while Diana sat on her chair grumpily. "I wanna see my daddy..."

"We know." Bubbles said, "In fifteen more minutes-"

"You all keep saying stuff like that! In a couple hours, in one hour, in fifteen minutes! I can't wait anymore!" She stood up and screamed as the students turned to stare at her. She began to tear apart the cubbies in her rage.

"Not the cubbies!" Bubbles didn't know what to do. She was a child, a bratty, wild child, but still a child and she was a grown woman with super powers! She couldn't hurt a child for having a temper tantrum. But she couldn't let her have the temper tantrum! She began to break the toys, she was destroying everything!

"Diana!" Bubbles cried, "Stop breaking this stuff!"

"Why should I have to listen to a rotten Powerpuff girl that hurts my daddy!?"

"Huh?"

The bell rang as the door swung open for all the parents to walk in to collect their children. "The parents!" Ms. Keane and Bubbles shouted at the same time. They looked over all the parents to see who could be Diana's much beloved daddy. So far there seemed to be no one looking for the girl until one person walked in.

He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it under a leather jacket, his jeans were dark gray and ripped in some places a box of Marlboro barely jutting out in his pockets. He had biker boots on and looked rather intimidating and he was cooly looking around the room, but everything else. Green skin, slicked back black hair, although his hair line was receding, fangs and sunglasses Bubbles felt so familiar with.

"Ace?!"

"Daddy!" Diana cried, jumping off her chair towards her father. Ace snapped from his trance and bent down to hug and pick up his little girl. 

"Hi sunshine!" Ace kissed her cheek a couple of times. "How was kindergarten?"

"I didn't like it."

"You didn't, why not?" 

"Ace!" Bubbles called and he froze. "Shit, Powerpuff girl! I'm ain't doing any crime, I swear! I'm just picking up my daughter-"

"Don't cuss in front of the children!" Ms. Keane said, the parents all looked towards Ace, rather pissed he just swore in front of their children. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! We all good? I should be going-" 

"Not yet!" Bubbles said. "We have to talk about your daughter." 

"What, Diana? She's a sweetheart-" 

"She kept trying to run away," Ms. Keane started, "she kept us on our toes all day, she tried to pick fights with the students, stole and broke things! She won't listen to us at all!"

"I missed you daddy..." Diana said, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. 

"You missed me sweetpea?" Bubbles and Ms. Keane slapped their foreheads simultaneously.

"Uh huh..."

"Well Diana, it's sweet that you missed me but-" his phone pinged and he went to look at the text really quick. 

"Holy shi... shiitake mushrooms!"

"What is it?!" Bubbles asked.

"My crazy uncle just got thrown into the slammer!" 

"That's horrible!" Bubbles cried.

"It isn't!"

"Huh?" Ms. Keane and Bubbles said at the same time. 

"This means I can replace him in his world famous band! Diana, we're going to England!" He twirled her around as she giggled happily. 

"Wee! We're going to England daddy?"

"England..." Ms. Keane and Bubbles looked at each other and cheered. 

"Yep, we're gonna head up there 'round Christmas time!" 

Ms. Keane and Bubbles went silent. More of Diana?

"That's great! And I never have to go to kindergarten again!" Ace froze. 

"Er... not quite sweetie, let's get some ice cream to celebrate and then we can get some pizza!" 

"Yay! And chocolate milk too?"

"You know I love me some chocolate milk sweetums!" Ace carried her to his car as all the rest of the parents and students left. 

"Nearly three more months with Diana." Ms. Keane said, sitting at her desk. 

"I know..." Bubbles sighed. 

* * *

_And once again, the day is saved thanks to... Ace?! Well, I guess he did make sure Diana didn't tear up the entire school. That counts I guess._


End file.
